


Impatience

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “That’s not distracting me, Sora,” she replied. Her nose scrunched as his fingers brushed the star and sent a small shower of sparks across her face. “You're going to make me sneeze.”-Kairi is bad at waiting and Sora tries to take her mind off of it.





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt 'Kairi - W: waiting impatiently for something' and the prompt list [can be found here](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write).
> 
> This is part of an alternate universe in which Kairi, Sora, and Riku are guardians of the gates between worlds - protectors of the multiverse in a sense. They are reborn, again and again, and have to find each other. Usually, one or two of them ends up reborn onto a world that the other(s) can see, along with a few allies that may or may not actually know their position in the scheme of things (such as Namine in this current rebirth). The AU is still a work in progress and will have many more parts!!

“Sora.”

He looked up from where he was fiddling with something Kairi couldn’t see. “You’re going to -”

“‘-wear a hole in the floor,’ I know. It’s just…”

“You’d think he would have seen you by now,” Sora finished for her. “He’ll get there, Kairi. It took him ages and ages to find me.” 

She finally paused in her pacing and sighed. “I guess that’s true.” She moved to sit next to Sora, her gown carefully arranged around herself. “Distract me?” 

Sora twisted until he could face her properly. He reached a hand out to gently poke at one of the stars slowly drifting around Kairi’s head. “He'll find you soon.”

“That’s not distracting me, Sora,” she replied. Her nose scrunched as his fingers brushed the star and sent a small shower of sparks across her face. “You're going to make me sneeze.”

He laughed but dropped his hand. “Okay, okay. Look at this then.” And with that Sora lifted what he had been fiddling with earlier. It was a small box. “It’s for Riku, when we finally get to go to him.”

Kairi took the box. It was intricately carved with a scene of rolling hills and trees. “This is beautiful,” she whispered as she traced the details. “What’s inside?”

Sora carefully shifted Kairi’s hold on the box until her fingers lined up with indents on two sides. He pressed her fingers into the box until a hidden latch released and the top sprang open.

Kairi gasped. “Oh Sora.” 

“I know,” he replied with an easy grin. 

“When did you find his stars?  _ Where  _ did you find them?” With a small nudge the crown of stars floated up from the box, slowly rotating between the two. 

He poked one of the stars, like he’d done to Kairi, and it shed sparkles the way that Kairi’s star had. “Scattered around Olympus of all places. One of them,” he pointed an accusing finger to the smallest of the crown, “was hiding in one of the pots in the big workshop.” 

She laughed a carefully encouraged the stars back into the little box. “Finding all of them has to mean that Riku will find me soon.” She closed the box and held it out to Sora. “Right?” 

Sora wiggled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. “Of course! Namine’s with him; whether she knows it or not, she’ll point him in the right direction if he doesn’t get it together soon.”

Kairi leaned her head against Sora’s, their stars linking together to make one big crown that slowly circled around them both. “I hope you’re right.”


End file.
